vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuho Nekogazaki
|-|Natsuho Nekogazaki= |-|Giant Cat Form= Summary Natsuho Nekogazaki is the head of the Nekogazaki Clan, a clan that was deceived by the Nekuni Clan and turned into a family of youkai due to their hatred. As the "Hateful Cat", Natsuho holds a deep resentment towards the Nekuni Clan, which led to seek out and confront Kyoichi Nekuni, the clan's head. However, she is taken aback by Kyoichi's kindness to her, leaving Natsuho is left conflicted due to her youkai impulse to hate and kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Natsuho Nekogazaki, "Hateful Cat" Origin: Urami Koi, Koi, Urami Koi Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Youkai, Hateful Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Precognition (As a Youkai, she possesses night vision and a sixth sense for danger/hostility that allows her to predict oncoming attacks), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transformation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, quickly heals cuts and bruises), Rage Power (Gets more powerful the more she hates her target), Resistance to Illusion Creation (Her sixth sense allows her to see through illusions to an extent), Can project her claws' slashes as a ranged attack, can communicate with animals | Regeneration (Low-Mid, quickly regenerated a limb after biting it off and healed herself after being stabbed through by a large scythe) when full of hatred Attack Potency: Wall level (Can slash through concrete and asphalt and fight Sana Inuhara) | Small Building level (Can overpower Ayaka Ushikura) | At least Small Building level (Much stronger than her regular form, as a Hateful Cat Natsuho is supposed to be a Youkai too powerful for Ayaka to defeat) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Can block swords and Toya Itachizuka's scythe with her claws, tanked being put through a wall by an Oni) | Small Building level (Can take several attacks from Ayaka) | At least Small Building level Stamina: High (Can continue fighting after receiving heavy injuries and using most of her youkai energy to heal from a fatal wound) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with claws' slashes Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: Regenerating from big injuries uses up a lot of youkai energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natsuho_Claws_Range.png|Natsuho's ranged slashes Natsuho_Transformation_1.png|Natsuho's transforms her limb to dodge an attack Natsuho_Transformation_2.png|Natsuho's reforms her head to block an attack Natsuo Hate.jpg|Natsuho powered up by hate * Youkai: Natsuho is a human turned Youkai. Like other Youkai, Natsuho's body is half physical and half spiritual. In order to maintain their spiritual body a Youkai needs worship or fear, so the more famous and/or feared a Youkai is, the stronger they are. As a Youkai, Natsuho is lighter than a human, doesn't get sick easily and can heal small injuries fast, though healing larger ones uses a lot of her energy. Natsuho is a Hateful Cat youkai, a cat youkai born out of resentment and hate. ** Transformation: Natsuho is capable of transforming her body. She usually transforms just her hands into claws to fight, which is usually accompanied by her manifesting her cat ears and tail. She can also transform into a small black cat, or she can turn into a giant black cat. Natsuho has also shown to be able to use her shapeshifting abilities during a fight, for example, transforming her giant cat limb to dodge a punch from an enemy or moving her cat head to her back to block an attack coming from above her. ** Claws: Natsuho's claws are able to project her slashes up to several meters away from her body in order to attack from a distance. ** Senses: Natsuho possesses incredibly sharp senses, including both natural senses, night vision and a sixth sense capable of sensing danger and hostility, which allows her to feel a vague premonition when people close to her are in danger and to block invisible weapons or fight enemies who can teleport. After her powers developed further her sixth sense became strong enough to see through optical illusions. ** Hate: As a hateful cat, Natsuho's main youkai trait is that she inherits hate and turns it into strength. Since hate is a powerful emotion that can even curse people, a hateful cat is considered a very dangerous Youkai. However, Natsuho constantly tries to fight her nature and impulses as a hateful cat, so she's not as strong as she would be if she embraced her hate. ** Animal Communication: Natsuho is able to communicate in some level with animals, including other animal youkai incapable of human speech. She has explained that she only gets the general sense of the message or a bit of emotion here and there. Key: Base | Giant Cat Form | With Hate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urami Koi Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Youkai Category:Cats Category:Catgirls Category:Claw Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Rage Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9